fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
D.A.R.Y.L.
D.A.R.Y.L. is a 1985 science fiction film written by David Ambrose, Allan Scott and Jeffrey Ellis. It was directed by Simon Wincer. Storyline Plot A seemingly normal young boy turns out to be a top secret, military-created robot with superhuman abilities. Genres * Family * Sci-Fi Motion Picture Rating * PG (Australia) * G''' (Canada) * '''K-10 (Finland) * L''' (Iceland) * '''16 (Netherlands) * M/6 (Portugal) * 11 (Sweden) * PG (UK) * PG (USA) Images DARYL 2004 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2004) DARYL 2005 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2005) DARYL 2013 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2013) DARYL 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2019) DARYL 2019 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Simon Wincer Writing Credits * David Ambrose (written by) and * Allan Scott (written by) and * Jeffrey Ellis (written by) Cast * Mary Beth Hurt - Joyce Richardson * Michael McKean - Andy Richardson * Kathryn Walker - Dr. Ellen Lamb * Colleen Camp - Elaine Fox * Josef Sommer - Dr. Jeffrey Stewart * Ron Frazier - General Graycliffe * Steve Ryan - Howie Fox * David Wohl - Mr. Nesbitt * Danny Corkill - Turtle Fox * Amy Linker - Sherie Lee Fox * Barret Oliver - Daryl * Ed Grady - Mr. Bergen (as Ed L. Grady) * Tucker McGuire - Mrs. Bergen * Richard Hammatt - Dr. Mulligan * Charlie Gudger - Basketball Kid 1 * Stacy Woods - Basketball Kid 2 Producers * Burtt Harris (co-producer) * John Heyman (producer) * Gabrielle Kelly (co-producer) Details Countries * UK * USA Language * English Release Dates * June 14, 1985 (USA) * October 18, 1985 (Brazil) * November 22, 1985 (Denmark) * December 19, 1985 (Spain) * December 20, 1985 (Mexico) * January 9, 1986 (Australia) * February 1, 1986 (Taiwan) * February 14, 1986 (Finland) * February 21, 1986 (Sweden) * February 22, 1986 (Japan) * March 21, 1986 (Portugal) * April 19, 1986 (Philippines) (Davao) * May 16, 1986 (Italy) * June 19, 1986 (Netherlands) * July 3, 1986 (Colombia) * July 16, 1986 (France) Home Media Release Dates * 1985 (USA) (VHS) * 1985 (UK) (VHS) * September 1, 1990 (UK) (VHS re-release) * October 19, 2004 (USA) (DVD) * February 7, 2005 (UK) (DVD) * November 12, 2013 (USA) (DVD re-release) * April 22, 2019 (UK) (DVD re-release) * April 22, 2019 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office D.A.R.Y.L. grossed $7,840,873 worldwide on a $12 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.3 rating on IMDb and a 53% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Paramount Pictures * World Film Services Distributors * Paramount Pictures (1985) (USA) (theatrical) * Columbia Pictures (1986) (Australia) (theatrical) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (1985) (USA) (VHS) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (1985) (UK) (VHS) * 2 Entertain (1990) (UK) (VHS) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2004) (USA) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2005) (UK) (DVD) * Warner Home Entertainment (2013) (USA) (DVD) * Fremantle (2019) (UK) (DVD) * Fremantle (2019) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Dream Quest Images Technical Specs Runtime * 99 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Category:Films Category:1980s films Category:1985 films